Generally, electronic devices such as, for example, personal computers are provided with a memory, a fan, and the like in the housing, and a key board on the housing.
Among the electronic devices is the one provided with an opening for memory access that is covered by a cover on the bottom wall of the housing. The opening for memory access allows access to the memory from the outside of the housing upon, for example, installing a component in the housing. Such an electronic device is also provided with an opening that is covered by a keyboard on the top wall of the housing. The top-wall opening allows access to the circuit board having a memory mounted thereon.
Besides, among a plurality of wirings in the housing, there is a wiring that is routed along the outer surface of a relatively large component such as a fan near the bottom wall of the housing. The housing is provided with a wiring holder at the bottom wall to hold the wiring. Wiring work to attach the wiring to the wiring holder is performed, for example, through the opening formed on the top wall of the housing. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2007-299883 discloses a hook as a conventional wiring holder.
It is difficult to perform the wiring work through the top wall of the housing for a wiring located near the bottom wall inside the housing. Meanwhile, in the case where an opening dedicated to wiring is provided on the bottom wall, the opening cannot be formed in a sufficient size due to the layout of the components in the housing, a decrease in the rigidity of the housing, and the like. This results in poor workability.